Wicca
| affiliation = Tontatta Tribe Scouting Unit | occupation = Scout | age = 27 | jva = Miki Nagasawa }} Wicca is a female dwarf from Tontatta Kingdom beneath Green Bit. She, along with other members of her kind often pose as Dressrosa's fairies and take their "offerings". Appearance Wicca, like all the other dwarves, is small in stature and has a large fluffy tail and a pointy nose. She has light blue hair, and also wears a large blue hat, with a red stripe around it. She also wears a blue dress with a white scarf. Personality She is quite emotional and worries about her comrades, and will throw destructive tantrums when her worry gets the best of her. She is not afraid to speak her mind as shown when she insulted Zoro for his stupidity. Abilities and Powers Despite her small size, she is incredibly powerful, capable of smashing the stone ground beneath her with ease using her bare hands during her tantrum. She is also a member of the scouting unit on Dressrosa which may further attest to her strength. History Dressrosa Arc When the Straw Hats were in a bar in Acacia, Wicca stealthily managed to steal Zoro's sword while they were not paying attention. When Zoro realized this, he spotted his sword being carried away outside and immediately went after it. A chase then ensued with the elusive Wicca trying to outrun Zoro, but eventually he captured the thief who, much to his surprise was a Dwarf. He then asked if she was a fairy and she quickly began to explain her origin as a dwarf from the Tontatta Tribe. Since she sprained her leg, she begged Zoro to take her to the flower fields so she can report to her commander. She also informed Zoro that Doflamingo's crew was on their way to attack the Thousand Sunny. Zoro was about to rush to the shore, but Wicca urged him to take her to the flower field first. Wicca brought Zoro to the Riku Royal Army Headquarters hidden beneath the flower field. While Zoro watched Luffy competing in a tournament at the Corrida Colosseum via a video broadcast, Wicca tried to remind Zoro about the Thousand Sunny. Wicca and Zoro were then seen heading for the Sunny. On the way, Wicca informed Zoro about Jora as well as Doflamingo's top three subordinates. They later ran into Sanji and Kin'emon. Sometime later when Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon arrived at the base of the royal plateau, Wicca informed them that they can reach the toy house and the underground factory through the royal palace. She also told them that Thunder Soldier's Operation S.O.P. has already began and showed them the lift that leads to the entrance to the royal palace. There, Viola was waiting for them in order to lead them inside. Wicca, who happened to know Viola personally, got reacquainted with her before the group was led to a secret passage. She was surprised to know that Viola was monitoring the dwarves' and Thunder Soldier's movements using her ability. After going through a secret passage Viola knew about, Wicca and the group arrived at the palace rampart tower. Viola was about to sneak them in, but Luffy went ahead and smashed his way through the gate. Having alerted the guards, they decided to charge in. Wicca went with Kin'emon in his search for Kanjuro. While Kin'emon disguised himself as Doflamingo, Wicca guided him. When Kin'emon ran into Gladius, Wicca informed the samurai how Doflamingo's subordinates addressed their leader. Wicca and the dwarves that were with Kyros were later seen leaving the palace with Kin'emon. Doflamingo later trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage" and forced everyone imprisoned into a survival game. During the chaos, Kin'emon brought Wicca and Kyros' dwarf group to the underground trade port where they reunite with Leo's group. Doflamingo also placed a price on the heads of twelve people. The dwarves' allies, the Straw Hats, were included in his hit list. With Usopp's new followers turning into enemies, the dwarves, Usopp, Robin, Rebecca, Sabo, Koala, Hack, and Bartolomeo fled to the surface. After running through the colosseum stands, they arrived at the old King's Plateau and reunited with Riku Dold III and Viola. Wicca and her group decided to go to the SMILE factory to assist Franky. After arriving at the factory, they used the pink bees to display a message to the enslaved dwarves, informing them of Doflamingo's trickery. The dwarves inside the factory managed to unlock the doors from the inside, allowing Franky and Wicca's group to enter. While Franky battled Senor Pink, the dwarves at the factory were contacted by Viola and they were worried when they heard that Mansherry was being forced to use her healing powers on the defeated Donquixote Pirates' officers. They were then overjoyed when Leo and Kabu successfully rescued Mansherry. They continued watching Franky's battle as he and Senor Pink took each other's blows. They cheered when Franky emerged victorious. References Site Navigation fr:Wicca it:Wicca Category:Dwarves Category:Female Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters